General Glor van Pelt
General Glor van Pelt is the 778th Commander-in-Chief of Jupiter Time Gaet Station V and the Fifth general to be in command. He was born to Anne and Duref van Pelt in 2571 AD and is around 55 years of age. Despite his age, he is still physically capable of doing inhuman things such as leaping across 30 feet gaps and decapitating an enemy's head with only his hand. He is considered Physically weak for the Dravaaki, but for humans, he is very capable. He also is versed in the arts of Vedasir and the Hymns constructing the universe. Biography General Glor van Pelt was born on Coloniel Station XVIII around Pheta IX where his father comes from, the planet Iscathus. Humanity has called them "Gods" since their inception on Earth 52,000 years ago. He was then taken away as a Refugee along with his mother due to the War against Iscathus and Vedaan. His father was called to serve as a Military Scientist to conduct experiments relating to the Vedian Hymns and soon gains knowledge of a whole new form of science, but at the cost of his sanity. When he was released from service and sent back to the van Pelt home, he performed strange ceremonies and drew strange symbols. He started slowly slipping away as he recited every verse from the Vedian Hymnal. Glor thought hsi father was still experimenting until the Government officials took him away to a Top Secret Facility on Mars. Glor and his Mom were both transferred to Military Base XII outside Vedaan. He spent his entire childhood there and learned from the Military Mentors Athdras and Gurney. The Cataclysm During his College years, he was on Vedaan when the Cataclysm occurred and wiped out half of the Known Universe, devastating the rest. Vedaan was reduced to a flat surface with little water and few survivors. The first Flares hit Earth and was seen on the Vedaani Planetary Television System and was Broadcasted as far as Mars. Earth was turned into a giant ball of dust and Vedaan was the next target. He escaped unharmed by any of the flares, but seeing the mass destruction made him go blindly mad. He sought revenge on whatever did this, but learned it was nature's own fault. He then learns as he tries to return to Station XII that his mother was killed in the flares when she was trying to travel across Space to go to Earth. He then leaves to find his Father which he knew was contained somewhere on Mars. Military Career He entered the Martian Military Grounds as a Cadet serving under Commander Harvey Grace who taught him the importance of endurance. He spent five years under him until he was finally a Commander himself. He was then placed under General Richard Marx who taught him that life isn't serious enough to worry about everything. He then took himself higher and passed the Terran Elite Military Exam and passed with flying colors. He then passed the Bar when he did a full practice run, recording it as an exercise and passed everything. His first bet as a General: he requested the open position at the Martian Research Base. He went there to find his Father and found nobody except for some dead Cadets who tried to sneak in. He then requested to be taken to the Commander-in-Chief of the Military and talk with him. He talks with the President of the Inter-Planetary Alliance who tells him that his father isn't in the 26th Century anymore. He tells him that his father is in Earth's Early History trying to revert the catastrophe that occurred 30 years back. Station V He then asks to be reassigned to Station V in orbit around Jupiter. He is granted his request and decides to take up the Crew that is working there. He takes up the position and soon finds out his father is in Constantinople to prevent the visitation of Alexandre Fhuerk from the Frankish lands and prevent the total Destruction of the Universe. Taking frequent visits to the Early AD period, van Pelt keeps searching for his father, but to no avail, it's was a fruitless search. Then, the Iscthaus War began and the Terran Alliance was Severed, bringing about the Universal Black Out. Experience and Skills Glor van Pelt is capable of Superhuman feat because of his relationship to the Dravaaki people who were called gods thousands of years ago. He is able to lift a Helicraft, tip over a Magnetic car and capable of leaping tremendous distances. He is capable of controlling the weather and natural objects through the Vedian Hymns which give him tremendous power over all of creation. He is an expert swordsman, a skill long forgotten by an Empire so advanced. His agility is contributed to the swordfighting abilities he has. He also uses three different types of guns. He uses a Proton Neta-Blaster which is developed by his Aunt who works on a Research Base on Venus. He also carries around a Jericho 941 and a Bucanon Navel Handgun. Appearance Glor van Pelt looks like a tall brazen man in his thirties with tanned skin and nut brown hair. He wears usually the traditional Military dress code that existed since the 1800s, the longest dress code ever. Glor has a scar that runs down the side of his face which he got when he fought against Dosk Lurani, the Kreeper from Adari VII. People often call him, "A Burly Giant of Many Fears" for his many healing scars and occasional open wounds.